


nothing else matters

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark is graduating and donghyuck starts to realize that he will miss his bestfriend a lot more than he expected.





	nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> so hello, i'm new to the nct fandom and also this is like my debut fic so i hope yall will like it.

   "I like you."

 

 

  "I don't."

 

 

  One would think that Mark and Donghyuck would never get along after that certain day. It was weeks after Mark had transferred to their school when he confessed to Donghyuck. Of course, he was rejected.

 

 

  Everyone didn't expect for them to become close friends after that particular scene.

 

 

  Jeno asked Mark why he was so chill about being friends with someone who rejected him but said guy just placed his carrots on Jeno's plate resulting for the younger to complain and get distracted, eventually forgetting the question he asked.

 

 

  Donghyuck always had thought about it. Despite his attitude, why did Mark stayed by his side?

 

 

 

 

  "Mark, come pick me up." Donghyuck said on the phone as he stuffed his notes in his bag hastily with one hand. He could hear Mark sighing on the other line.

 

 

  "Let me guess, you lost the key to your bike again?"

 

 

  Donghyuck snorted. Mark really knows him too well. "You've got exactly ten minutes!"

 

 

  He ended the call with a smug grin.

 

 

  Not even five minutes later, Mark was by his doorstep. Donghyuck closed the front door and rode the back seat of the elder's bike. "It's nice to have a dependable bestfriend."

 

 

  Mark just looked at him unamusedly. "It's your cue to say _you're the best, Mark_."

 

 

  Donghyuck held unto the fabric of Mark's uniform and laughed. "I'm still the best, Mark."

 

 

 

 

  Jaemin munched on his popcorn loud enough to piss Donghyuck off. They're currently in the movie theater, along with Jeno and Mark. It was the day their exams were finally done and it's their winter break. They decided to hangout together before Jeno gets back to his hometown.

 

 

  Donghyuck grabbed a popcorn and was supposed to throw it at Jaemin when it accidentally hit Mark on the face. He sniggered. Mark turned to glare at him. Donghyuck wasn't even a bit fazed though. One thing he was certain was that, he would always win over Mark Lee. He did his best to blink at the boy innocently and smile. Not even a minute and Mark was also smiling, dimples showing and Donghyuck wanted to poke them so much.

 

 

  The whole movie, Donghyuck was playing with Mark's ears. It was just adorable how Mark would try to keep a straight face, Donghyuck _almost_ cooed.

 

 

 

 

  It was surreal how everything went by so fast. Before Donghyuck knew, Mark's already on his last year of highschool.

 

 

  As Donghyuck rode behind Mark on his bike, he found himself wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. He suddenly felt his stomach curl of the thought that someday, there would be no Mark to take him to school and he had to deal with it alone.

 

 

  If Mark noticed how tight Donghyuck was hugging him, he didn't comment on it.

 

 

  "I had a bad dream last night. I fell off the bike and died." Donghyuck said as they walked along the hallways. "That's why I was hugging you earlier. Don't get any ideas, dude."

 

 

  Mark had chuckled but didn't say anything else. When they arrived by Donghyuck's classroom, Mark handed him his bag and dashed through the corridor since he was probably going to be late again. His room was still on the other side of the building.

 

 

  Donghyuck's smile suddenly faltered. If Mark graduated, there would be no one to accompany him to his classroom anymore.

 

 

 

 

  Years ago, Donghyuck knew and realized that Mark did make his heart flutter and combust. His bestfriend was like the ice cream they shared last summer. He was like the winter breeze filtering through Donghyuck's window. He was like the flowers that bloom on his neighbor's lawn. Donghyuck's favorites reminded him of Mark.

 

 

  It was safe to say that he was in fact, in love, with his bestfriend. His favorite person.

 

 

 

 

  "Lucas is planning to go to the university in Hongkong. Said his mother wanted him to stay with her." Mark relayed as he wrote the answers to his homework on the worksheet.

 

 

  Renjun cackled. "Good riddance."

 

 

  Lucas choked on his drink, seemingly offended. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

 

 

  Donghyuck laughed. "Not really."

 

 

  Lucas clicked on his tongue and attempted to hit Donghyuck's face with a straw when Mark caught it with his hand. Donghyuck beamed and hugged Mark's arms. "This is why I love you, Markie."

 

 

  "Favoritism." Lucas rolled his eyes.

 

 

  Donghyuck missed the faint blush on Mark's cheek, focusing on dissing Lucas.

 

 

  That night, Donghyuck wondered where Mark would go after he graduated. He sighed for the nth time. He couldn't sleep at all. It's gross but he knew he would miss Mark if he was gone.

 

 

  He clicked on the speed dial and held the phone near his face. "Hey."

 

 

  "Hey, why are you still up?" The sleepy voice from the other line made Donghyuck smile. Mark always answered his calls no matter what time he decided to do it.

 

 

  "Couldn't sleep." Donghyuck said. He heard shuffling noises and assumed that Mark must had went down to get a glass of water.

 

 

  "Mm. What's wrong?" Mark asked, his voice tinge with worry. Donghyuck could imagine the crease on the elder's eyebrows when he said those words.

 

 

  "The little puppy by the street didn't show up for days and I'm sad."

 

 

  Mark laughed. Donghyuck had always liked if he was the reason of that beautiful laugh. "You do realize that some things are meant to change. There's nothing permanent in this world."

 

 

  "Wow, deep." Donghyuck yawned. Mark's voice was making him feel sleepy. "As expected from our songwriter. Which site did you memorize that from?"

 

 

  "Shut up." Donghyuck could feel Mark rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I know that little puppy is in good hands now and definitely remembers you."

 

 

  "Do you promise you won't forget about me?"

 

 

  Mark was silent for a while. Donghyuck closed his eyes and dropped his phone on the pillow. He started snoring.

 

 

  He wasn't able to hear Mark's reply.

 

 

  "I won't."

 

 

 

 

  Donghyuck was in the arcade with Mark. Today was officially their hangout time. Every friday, they would go somewhere to unwind after classes. Now was no different.

 

 

  "You really suck at games," Donghyuck commented as Mark lost to him again on car racing. Mark shrugged, holding Donghyuck's wrist and dragging him to another game.

 

 

  By the end of the day, Donghyuck earned himself an ice cream since Mark lost to every game.

 

 

  He ate so messily he didn't notice that the cream has gotten into the side of his lips. However, Mark noticed and threw a tissue on Donghyuck's face. "Wipe that off."

 

 

  Donghyuck groaned and dabbed the tissue carefully. His ice cream was already kinda melting too. "Hold this for me."

 

 

  He handed the ice cream to Mark and wiped the sticky cream off his hand. The elder eyed him disapprovingly. "That's disgusting. And hurry up, will you?"

 

 

  "Nah." Donghyuck laughed when he saw the affronted expression on Mark's face. He pinched Mark's cheek and the latter yelped and slapped his hand away complaining how sticky it was.

 

 

  However, Donghyuck was surprised when Mark held his hand when they walked to his home.

 

 

 

 

  "Which university?"

 

 

  Donghyuck could see Mark and Renjun discussing it over lunch. He was busy doing his homework but he still couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

 

 

  "Seoul University. I have to take the entrance exam first." Mark replied and Donghyuck's stomach clenched uncomfortably. He knew that it was Mark's dream to be successful in his music career. He remembered Mark sharing all his insecurities to him, about how he was still lacking and all.

 

 

  However, he couldn't help but be selfish. Donghyuck wanted Mark to stay.

 

 

 

 

  Wearing his cap and robe, Mark sauntered over to where his friends were standing, smiles adorned on their faces. They congratulated Mark and gave him a big warm hug.

 

 

  Donghyuck sighed. This was the day he would last see Mark before he went to college. It was hard, all the memories they had shared together and everything he would do from now on would only remind him of Mark. He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone moving closer.

 

 

  "A penny for your thoughts?" Mark asked. Donghyuck snorted and poked his bestfriend's side. There was a medal hanging around Mark's neck, a symbol of how brilliant he was.

 

 

  "Nothing. I was just thinking about how I wouldn't get used to you not being around." Donghyuck uttered.

 

 

  Mark actually had the audacity to roll his eyes while Donghyuck was heartbroken. "Soon enough, you will be graduating too."

 

 

  Donghyuck didn't want to cry in public. He wasn't the kind of person who wore his emotion up his sleeve. His eyes were kinda misty though. "Hey... have I said this before? I... I love you."

 

 

  Mark's smile soften. He hugged Donghyuck and patted his head fondly. "I know."

 

 

  "No, I meant-"

 

 

  Mark tilted his chin upwards and leaned closer. His breath was warm, lips hovering over his. He closed the distance.

 

 

  Donghyuck couldn't calm his heart. He smiled against the kiss and pulled slightly away to bump his nose on Mark's.

 

 

  "I'll wait for you, Hyuck." Mark simply said while holding his waist. He removed his medal and made Donghyuck wear it the younger was convinced he's already flushed red from embarrassment. "Hold onto it for me."

 

 

 


End file.
